


like sunlight

by moriphyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriphyte/pseuds/moriphyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"find slowness with me.<br/>our voices warm<br/>and muted<br/>as daylight brings.<br/>we move<br/>with the turns<br/>without looking.<br/>crawl into my hands"<br/>-Dandelions, Jamie Oliveira<br/><br/>Jade and Rose are in love<br/>Jade and Rose run away together<br/>Jade and Rose make their own home with a fluffy white dog in a little yellow tent</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercourse/gifts).



> So I’ve actually never watched Moonrise Kingdom (I plan to tonight) so this may not be accurate to the movie but I saw [ghostpressure](http://http://ghostpressure.tumblr.com//)'s JadeRose [Moonrise Kingdom au](http://http://ghostpressure.tumblr.com/post/147171133226/crossover-for-day-one-of-jaderoseweek-moonrise) and after reading the overview of the movie I just had to write something for it  
> So yeah I guess this is both for JadeRose week since I can’t post art right now and a present for one of my fave mutuals  
> I wrote this fast and I’m not used to writing as Jade so it may not be the best but here you go!

It’s getting dark out as the sun sets over the cliffs surrounding the swimming hole  
It’s your first night on this island but it already feels like home  
You sit in front of the fire you built, your dark skinned bare feet resting on the rocks  
It’s hot in your toes but not uncomfortably so, it’s nice, just like the cool night air around you.  
You grew up on an island in the middle of the ocean, away from the rest of the world  
It was just you and your grandpa, until he died. Then it was just you.  
You left the island when you ran out of resources, made a boat and ran away to the closest mainland, and it’s just been you ever since  
Until now anyway  
Now you have Rose  
You look up from the fire, tilting your old wire framed glasses to take away the glare, and watch her form as she walks around your small yellow tent  
The light from the fire makes the tent look like the sun, which you guess is fitting since Rose has always made you think of the sun  
Sunlight and fields of flowers, rain and sandy clothes, that’s Rose Lalonde  
At least in the summertime  
You don’t know how long ago you ran away but since your grandpa was alive  
You didn’t leave anything behind, all you really have is Bec and you took him with you  
Rose did though. Rose has a family. A mom and a twin brother. She left all that behind  
For you  
She says she doesn’t miss her family, and you think you believe her, but still you see the way she holds that old record player, the one she took from her brother, and you know she cares about them  
You’re broken from your thoughts when the flap of the tent swings open and Rose comes out, still wearing that yellow dress  
She really does remind you of the sun  
She smiles at you, her lips still painted black and you smile back, knowing your buck teeth show  
She walks across the rocky beach and sits down beside you without saying a word  
Rose talks a lot, and you love to listen, but right now you think she’s just enjoying the silence  
After a long pause of comfortable silence she stands up suddenly, her bare legs even with your face and you look up at her  
She’s smiling with her hands on her hips, looking out over the water  
She looks down at you then, purple eyes like wild violets in the dark, and smiles at you  
With that she turns around, grabs the bottom of her dress, and pulls it up over her head of pale blond hair  
“What are you doing?” You ask, watching her  
She turns back to you and gives you that smile, “I’m going swimming, care to join me?”  
You grin and jump up, “I do”  
You pull your shirt over your head, struggling to get it over your thick mess of black hair, and undo your pants, kicking them off by the fire, and follow her to the shore of the swimming hole  
You stand side by side, looking at each other in the dark, and hold hands as you walk into the water together  
She tenses slightly beside you at the cold but again she doesn’t say a word, just smiles  
When the dark water is up to your shoulders she lets go of your hand and swims away, kicking around to face you as she floats in the dark water  
The moon shines down on her, making her pale hair look almost silver, and she watches you, asking you to come over to her without having to say anything  
So you do  
You swim over to face her and in the dark, surrounded by cold water and moonlight, you’ve never felt happier  
You don’t expect her to kiss you but she does and the first thing you think is that you can taste her cheap black lipstick  
The second thing you can think is that kissing in the water isn’t really the best idea  
You’re having trouble staying afloat as you kiss her back, hands sliding into her wet hair  
You pull back, looking at her in the moonlight and she smiles at you, her black lipstick smudged  
This time it’s you that kisses her

The sun is completely gone as you run out of the water dripping wet and shaking, racing for the blankets piled on your tent  
You pile inside, laughing as you grab the blankets and wrap them around your wet bodies  
You sit like that, bundled in blankets in the middle of summer, and you can’t stop smiling  
Rose leans over and digs around in her bag, pulling out the little red record player she took from her brother and setting it between you  
“Want to dance?”  
“I do”

You end up on the beach, the fire now dying leaving the moon as your only light, dancing to some scratched up old record you don’t recognize but you think the woman is singing in French  
It’s been a long time since you’ve had a home, but you think you found one


End file.
